novistarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic (doll assortment)
The 'Basic' doll line is the first subline of a franchise-spanning the main line of dolls that features the characters in non-themed, day-to-day outfits. The 'Basic' line was unveiled in July 2012 and the characters featured are Alie Lectric, Una Verse, Ari Roma, and Mae Tallick, all of whom were released in August, 2012, and Nita Light who was released later on. Name The main line and its sub-lines are without names, as they are the default, 'neutral' dolls. The first sub-line received the name 'Basic' from fans as a way to distinguish its dolls from subsequent themed releases. Within the fandom. 'Basic' was conceived as a name to describe the set of dolls that represent the characters in their everyday look - the way they dress if there is no occasion going on. The name was effective and intuitive, but became challenged when, mid-2012, the main line was extended with the releases of more basic dolls, which were a mix of new faces. Applying distinction only when necessary, fans generally consider all the first releases of characters as main dolls to be 'Basic', regardless of the sub-line release, while new non-themed dolls of previously released characters are identified with the name invented for the relevant sub-line. The goes with the common approach of declaring all the first main sub-line dolls 'Basic', and all the later whatever their sub-line is called, because there is unity in each sub-line in terms of marketing, and release period. Selecting within a sub-line denounces that unity and makes it more difficult to describe its position within the franchise. It would also prioritize the term 'Basic' over other sub-line names, while all are equally unofficial. Assortment relations Since Nita Light was the last 'Basic' doll released, she got the short stick as far as promotion and long stick of shelf time compared to the earlier released four. However, since the dolls and overall description of the characters remain the same, the wiki considers the first sub-line of a new Novi Star 'Basic' only. It was later announced on the Novi Stars Facebook page on January 29-30 2013, that the 'Basic' Ari Roma and Mae Tallick dolls will no longer be sold in stores. Logs Each 'Basic' doll comes with a doll stand, a tiara for you, the character's profile, and a pet. Excluding Nita Light who comes with a Energy Pod instead of a pet. Fiction As the five included characters's first non-themed outfits, the 'Basic' series does not have specific fiction to support. Nearly every piece of fiction to feature the characters has them wearing (or can be assumed to have them wearing) their 'Basic' fashion. The 'Basic' line received three commercials: one for the Alie Lectric and Una Verse dolls, one for the Ari Roma and Mae Tallick dolls, and a modified one to promote the release of Nita Light. Gallery Alie-Lectric2.jpg|Alie Lectric 51-8RE9vk2L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Una Verse 51bpzv-gVUL._SL500_AA300_(1).jpg|Ari Roma 513SGxROIIL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Mae Tallick c26-B00840LBJM-2-s.jpg|Nita Light $T2eC16VHJHwE9n8iiIC2BQ3SeO!Ob!~~60_35.JPG|Alie Lectric, Una Verse, Ari Roma, Mae Tallick, and Nita Light Notes *These dolls were released for the very first time in August 2012. *The Novi Stars girls live in California in the US. *It’s rumored that the concept of Novi Stars was inspired by a toys series called “Spectra” which came out back in the 1980s. This range of dolls called “Spectra” was also based around characters coming from outer space and exploring earth. *There was a little controversy over the fact that the age of some characters was given in "light-years" when technically this is actually a length rather than an age. *There have been some complaints about the first four waves of Novi Stars dolls such as: Faulty limbs, the glow-in-the-dark stand cannot be in direct sunlight for any amount of time or the stand will not glow anymore, the foot holds of the stand do not match the dolls and cannot be placed in the stand, and the tiara being to large to wear. Commercials References *http://www.anutinanutshell.com/2012/11/novi-stars-alien-dolls-una-verse/ *http://www.toyboxphilosopher.com/2012/08/novi-stars-alie-lectric-by-mga.html *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6wwi6bIJOI Category:Main Category:Basic Category:Doll assortments